Minecraft: Hardcore Mode
by Lightspeed7000
Summary: When Steve dies in Hardcore Mode, all hell breaks loose in Minecraft. Herobrine has returned and only Steve can kill him. Steve is ressurected fight Herobrine and he meets new friends and enemies on the way. (RATED T FOR NOW BUT MAY GET WORSE) *First FanFic, please give it a chance.*
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**HAI GUYS (OR GURLS)! Thanks reading my story and giving it a chance! Um, I have been writing this for quite a while and so far I have 10 chapters BUT 5 for now until my people spell-check it (CaN't sPeLL XD) The next chapter I'm going to give you the chance to submit a character AND storyline and they will appear in that chapter. (Or longer o3o) I'm new to this SO ENJOY!**

* * *

**{PROLOGUE}**

HUFF HUFF! *Twang!* Gurrr... RUN RUN! SSSSS... OH MY...! CREEPER! *BANG!* Evacuate everyone to the mine-carts GO GO! *SSSIIT!* SPIDERS 12 o' clock! S***, I'M HIT! MOVE MOVE! EVACUATE THE VILL-! *TWANG* *Sthick*(SIREN BLARES) Sir, what do we do?! Steve is...dead. Get everyone out of here. But sir.. THAT'S AN ORDER SOLDIER NOW MOVE! (MEANWHILE IN THE ENDER) "Steve is dead..." Hisses Herobrine "The mobs will finally rule..." (Sharp cold laughter) The master plan is in motion...

***=CHAPTER 1=*** **_Awakening_**

(10 Years later) *shows frozen house* *GASP!* Steve wakes up and looks around. "Where am I?" Steve says, shivering. *Steve stumbles across the cold room and slips* (Crash!) *Steve smashes through the ice and hits his head. HARD.*

"What happened?" Steve says, getting up. "And who am I?" 5 seconds pass. "I have to get out.." A warm trickle of blood slides down his leg. The ice cut and bruised his leg. "How did I get this?" He sees some light. "Yes... a way out..." He shuffles over to the light source . "Yes..." He climbs through the small hole. He gets outside. "The sun..." Just over the hill he sees a plains biome. "Perfect." He says as he slips a light blue shirt on and starts walking...

* * *

**Short chapter? The chapters get longer, trust me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nick

**Now, this may tick some people off and some people may be happy about this, but I don't wanna give any spoilers. Anyway, ENJOY.**

* * *

***=CHAPTER 2=*_ Nick_****  
**

(Somewhere across the world) "Ow, my head." Nick says as he getsup. He just fell off a cliff. "That was painful." He says while brushing of some dust. "But that won't stop me from finding The First." He starts walking, unbruised or hurt. You are probably wondering why he is unhurt... He is a Half-Vampire or Demipire, if you want. Nick checks the map. There's a another arrow on it... "Oh boy." He says as he turns the corner and sees the person. He ducks behind a block and holds up a lit torch. The symbol for peace. He watches and waits for him to respond... He responds... WITH ARROWS. "Joy, a PVPer." he mutters under his breath pulling out his dagger. And with SUPERHUMAN speed, he bolts from cover to cover til' he's face to face with the PVPer. "Hello there." Nick says. "You, You... aren't human... " utters the PVPer. "Of course I'm not." Nick was tossing his knife back and forth as his eyes turned from Green to Dark Red. He lunges at the PVPer quicker than lightning. His teeth sink into the PVPers neck. And he falls to the ground. "And to make sure you don't get up..." Says Nick as he slits the PVPer's neck with a silver dagger. You see, since Nick is HALF-Vampire, the sun, nor silver, can harm him, though he still has a craving for BLOOD. He wipes some blood off his chin. His eyes turn back to Green. He collects his items and, again, he starts his journey.

* * *

***GASP* Vampire in Minecraft?! Yea, well, DEAL WITH IT. I got the idea from the Minecraft Vampire Plugin. I think it's kewl, but TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (Don't worry, these vampires don't sparkle like Twilight vamps. SHEESH.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**O gawd. What time is it? Midnight?! Anyway, not much to say, just read the chapter...**

* * *

***=CHAPTER 3=* _Nightmares_**

*Whew* Steve pants as he stacks the wood in a pile. "Great, I think I have all the wood I need to build a house." A nearby pig oinks. "Yea, Yea. That'll do pig. *Sigh* Time to get to work..." (15 minutes later) "That wasn't to hard, was it?" Steve says. Pig is laying on the ground, sleeping. He puts a blanket over the pig and enters his house. Tired from all the work, he slides under his wool blanket and falls asleep. (Midnight) *rustle* "Hmm?" Steve slurs. "Wazzat?" (Whispering) Steve grabs his knife. "Hello?" (Whispering stops) "Hello?" Steve asks again, reaching for the doorknob. (Hissing) Steve turns the doorknob. (Hissing gets louder) Steve yanks the door open. He then looked out and didn't see anything. "...Nothing." Steve turns around. A face just like his stares back. But there is no pupils... The figure screeches baring it's sharp, blood stained teeth. The figure lunges at him and is gone. After the departure of the scary look-alike, Steve felt weightless. He looks around and notices that he is falling. As he gets closer to the ground, he sees that the ground is shrouded with sharp rocks. 'I'm dead.' Steve thinks. He falls farther and farther. Then he hits a rock. *GASP!* *Huff Huff* Steve looks around. It's morning. "It's just a dream, It's just a dream." Steve tells himself as he shoves on his shirt. He hesitates, then opens the door. Nothing there, he checks over his shoulder. Nothing. He sighs, then looks up at the sky. "Crap." He mumbles to himself. "Rain."

* * *

**DANG, these chapters ARE short. *Yawn* I'll note the other chapters tomorrow... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...**


	4. Chapter 4: In The Beginning

*=CHAPTER 4=* In The Beginning *Grunt Grunt* Nick mumbles to himself as he navigates though thick mud. Then he sees a house... burning. He runs toward the house, and then it's gone.. Nick falls to his knees and starts crying. The house looked like the same house his parents burned in...*FLASHBACK 100 YEARS* Villagers are smashing at the door. "COME OUT DEMON!" the mayor shouts. "Your days of hiding are OVER! NOW LET THE WOMAN GO! *Inside the house* "What do we do, Jon?" asks Lidia. What do we do with our child?" "I.. I don't know" *BAM BAM BAM!* "Waah! Waaah!" "Lidia, take the minecart and send him to the creed." Just as Lidia starts to go, the door finally comes down with a loud SMASH. Villagers start burning the house and destroying their items. "RUN LIDIA! BACK YOU, BACK!" Crying, Lidia obeyed and ran to the minecart. She puts Nick in and starts to push it. Then an arrow hits her in the neck. She falls to the ground as Nick rolls away, crying. *BACK TO THE PRESENT* *Sniff* "..." Nick gets up starts walking. The rain has let up and it is night now. Nick stumbles over to a nearby tree, lays down, and falls asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5: Crystal

**OooOOoooooO... new character... short chapter... TRUST ME I'M WORKING ON IT. (Neow go to bed.)**

* * *

***=CHAPTER 5=* **

**_Crystal_**

*THUNK THUNK THUNK, CLINK!* Steve drops the broken pickaxe. "These things always breaks so easily..." he says to himself as he starts to head up the mine. He reaches home and sits to rest. "I really have to get moving" Steve tells himself. "I think I have enough iron." Steve thinks it over. He covers up the hole he made with dirt. "Time to start packing." *Oink* (MEANWHILE AT THE CRAFTER SCIENCE FACILITY) "Are you sure you want to undergo this procedure Mrs...?" "Crystal. My name is Crystal. And yes, I'm sure" Crystal says solemnly. "Start the scanner!" *BBBBZZZZEEWW* A ray of light hits Crystal in the tube. "%17." The light gets darker "%26." And darker... "%40." Something dark slithers up Crystal's leg but she doesn't move. "We are at %50, proceed?" one of the employees at the facility questions. Crystal nods her head. "Ok, bumping it to %60." It is getting hard for Crystal to breath but she holds her position. "%71." Darkness starts to grab Crystal. "%7-." *ZAP* The power turns off. "What's going on?" Crystal says with worry in her voice. *BZZZEWWWT* The power is back on. "A surge?" *SHREEK!* The scientists turn around to see the darkness consuming Crystal. "STOP THE MACHINE!" "Ma'am, we can't, the switch is jammed." *SMASH* The darkness breaks the glass and starts to destroy the facility. "I...can't...breathe..." one of the scientists manages to whisper. *BOOM* The facility crumbles, along with the Darkness. Then a hand breaks out of the rubble. It looks like an Enderman, but it must be Crystal...

* * *

**What'd you think? Do you like Crystal? Hate her? ANYWAYS, I need OCs. I will be selecting 3 so PM me there storys and race and etc. if you wanna be in the story! 6 IS COMING SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hello

**ERMERGERD! So sorry chapter 6 took so long. SOOOOOO... TRIPLE UPLOAD! WOO! Now with out further A DOOOO... Enjoy. :D**

* * *

***=CHAPTER 6=* **

**_Hello._**

"Are we ready, pig?" *Snort* Steve places the saddle on the pig and grabs his bag. "Then let's go." Steve gets on the pig and hangs a carrot in front of it's face. *Oink!* The pig starts chasing the carrot up the mountain. (MEANWHILE) Nick marks his map, then he sees a mountain. "I'll never find The First at this rate!" He says to himself. *Sigh* And he starts up the mountain. *Scwweee!* "Slow down, pig!" Steve yells, "Your going to kill us!" Nick hears Steve's cry over from the other side of the mountain. 'What was that?' Nick thinks to himself, climbing faster. "Hello?!" Steve gets to the top then puts away the carrot. The pig stops. Steve dismounts and looks down the mountain. "Uh... Hi?" Steve says looking down the mountain. "Hi..." They stare at each other for a moment... "Could you, maybe, help me up?" Nick asks, still staring curiously at Steve. "Sure, hold on." Steve lowers a rope and Nick climbs up it slowly so Steve doesn't know what he really is. They avoid eye contact for a moment. "I'm Nick." Nick says as he holds out his hand. Steve shakes it, "I'm Steve." "Have I met you before?" Nick asks. "No." 'Is this guy... The First?' "Hold on." Nick says, unrolling a note and it reads: "The First, Name: Steve, Hair color: Brown, Eye color: Purple." Then It shows a picture of Steve. Nick looks up. "Oh my notch..."

* * *

**You know, better reviews get faster uploading... just saying...**


	7. Chapter 7: Before

**MOAR CRYSTAL! Nuff said.**

* * *

***=CHAPTER 7=***

** _Before_**

It have been 7 days since the incident at Crafter Labratories. Crystal has had nothing but berries and apples to eat. The only thing keeping her alive is her perseverance. She hesitates, then gets up and stretches. She looks at her makeshift watch, packs up (2 blocks of wool), and teleports. During her time in the wilderness, she learned how to USE her power and teleport with ease. Covering nearly 100 blocks at once. Sadly, it drains her energy, fast. Then she takes a break to regain her energy and think what it was like before this. She has been avoiding angry wolfs and mobs. She is getting taller, not normally. The enderman, or enderwoman, part of her is slowly taking control of her. She needs to find an andidote before she becomes full enderman. She was a scientist at Crafter Laboratories until she thought she had a serum that would give people endermen powers. She had no other test subjects... So she used herself... and now you know...

* * *

**What? Crafter Laboratories related to Aperture Science?! Preposterous! ...Okay, you got me BUT I DO NAWT OWN MINECRAFT OR VALVE... or Mojang... (HAY, I don't wanna be sued. :P)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight

**This chapter has spelling and grammar errors BUT I wanted to do a TRIPLE UPLOAD! So don't start picking them awll out. :P**

* * *

***=CHAPTER 8=***

** _The Fight_**

"So you are Steve." Nick questions. "I guess so." Steve replies. They are both sitting around a fire in the forest. "But do you know what you are?" "A human?" Steve says taking a sip of his milk. "Steve, You are the one that is suppose to save this world." "What do you mean...?" "Steve, Herobrine has returned." The word 'Herobrine' rings in his head and Steve flashes-back. *FLASHBACK 10 MONTHS AGO* Steve looks around. The Ender Portal in front of him... He grabs his sword and jumps in... Only to met the hellish version of him that the people call Herobrine... Swords clash and the fight begins. Herobrine swings at Steve's legs and misses by a inch. Then Steve grabs shoulders and slams him into the ground and slashes his face till' it's a bloody mess. And yet still, Herobrine still manages to get up and kick Steve in the face. He then snaps one of Steve's arms and shoves him away. Steve, broken and in pain, picks up his sword and continues to fight. Only to get thrown into a obsidian wall. Herobrine starts to walk to Steve. Closer and closer, until they are face to face. He grabs Steve's head and smiles. A horrible, bloody, broken smile. Steve smiles back, then puts his sword into Herobrine's chest. While disracted, Steve drinks a health potion. Herobrine pulls the sword out and uses it against Steve. Steve can see the worry in Herobrine's emty, white eyes. He grabs two arrow of of his pack and sprints tword Herobrine. He then slides under Herobrine and put both arrows directly into his eyes. Screaming, Herobrine stumbles around and falls to his knee. Steve walks up to him. "By the power of Notch, I SENTENCE YOU TO THE VOID!" Steve puts his, now glowing, sword in to Herobrine's head. A vortex opens and sucks Herobrine in. The void disappears and Steve falls to his knees. Exaused. The Ender Dragon sees this, lands, and puts his wing around Steve. "Sleep now, Hero. For it will only get harder from here..."

* * *

**DRAGON!? Trust me, he comes in the series later. To violent? Yea... this story is going from T to M. ANYWAY, I NEED THOSE OCS! Bai now! Like the story? Then you wouldn't mind making a Cover, right? Heh... yea... I can't draw for beans and I don't have a 3D modeling system and using pics off the internet is just lame. LOL... I'm so terrible for asking. XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Blood Moon

**PROOOOOOOOCRASTINATION! I'm STILL ALIVE. Don't worry. I haven't been working on the story CUZZZZ it's summer. I am going to MAKE a cover. (Sooner or later...) so, umm, YEA. ENJOY! ****  
**

* * *

***=CHAPTER 9=*** **_Blood Moon_**

"I was..." "Yes, Steve, you are the one who banished Herobrine to the Void, the first one to step foot in Minecraftia, The One, The First. The one that Notch picked himself." "This is all very hard to take in..." Steve says looking up. "I would be blown away too if I got word I was told I was a hero-." Nick stops and looks around. "Creeper." "What makes you say that?" Steve says, getting up. "Umm, a hunch?" Nick says quickly. 'He's hiding something.' Steve thinks. Just then, some super-charged creepers come out of the bushes. Nick draws his bow and fires one directly into a creeper's head. Steve puts out his sword and slashes a creeper in half. The battle rages for a few minutes and ends. Steve sheaths his sword and Nick puts his bow away. "I'm out for the night." Steve says, yawning. "Me too." Nick says. They crawl into there tents and Steve falls asleep. Nick lays in his bed, thinking. 'I found him. I actually found him.' Just then, a feeling of grief, exhaustion and THIRST overcomes Nick. 'Hunger...' He walks outside to be met with a red moon. He looks in the direction of Steve's tent. 'No.' Then he sprints into the forest, far from camp. Then he blacks out...

Crystal looks in the, dark red, distance and sighs. The red moon only comes once a decade. Then she sees something moving with amazing speed. 'What is that?' She teleports down to a tree and listens. Snarling, mauling, and ripping sounds come from below her. *SHREEK* Crystal teleports to another tree to see what's going on. 'What the Nether?!' A teenager, about 17 looking, is mauling a woman to pieces. 'A zombie?' She grabs her bow and aims. The string snaps and the thing spins around. Dark, blood red, eyes stare back at her. Without hesitation, Crystal teleports and bounds away on trees. She stops and checks behind her for the "thing". She turns around to head home to be face-to-face with the thing. 'Not like this...' Too tired to teleport, Crystal stares back. The thing's eyes soften. It gives out a low growl and it's gone, racing past trees. Crystal stands in awe, watching it go.

* * *

**CRYSTAL is not the one screaming. (If your wondering.) NICK is the "thing." ANYWAY, I'm working on a new story... ENDERS. If you know about Enderlox then you might understand. This story is about someone ELSE who is also a DRAGON CRAFTER. (Or Ender) If you wanna see Enders, tell me in the reviews! See ya next time! :D**


End file.
